


getting hit by a mudhorn hurts

by moose_oreander



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_oreander/pseuds/moose_oreander
Summary: The Mandalorian got really beat up by that mudhorn and it was never addressed. This is a fic that addresses him taking care of his injuries and trying to rationalize turning the asset over to the client even after it saved his life.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 427





	getting hit by a mudhorn hurts

The Madalorian let out a sigh of relief as they broke the atmosphere. It’s true that he had made a friend on the planet below, but he wasn’t eager to visit again any time soon. He looked over at the sleeping child, worry crossing his face at seeing the kid still asleep. He only knew how to treat physical wounds, if the kid had hurt himself mentally… He shook the thought out of his head. The child was just tired and would wake when he had rested. He turned back towards the viewport and watched the stars for a few minutes. He had been in space hundreds of times but there was something about the stars that always gave him a peaceful feeling, something that was always welcome after a job.

The Mandalorian went to stretch his arms over his head to work out the kinks in his back but he barely got them halfway up before his chest convulsed in pain. He let out a quiet grunt, he had put his injuries to the back of his mind while he and Kuill were fixing his ship but now they demanded attention and he knew that it would only get worse if he ignored it. He got up with a grunt and started to walk towards the cargo bay where he kept his med kit when he heard a tiny coo coming from the floating bassinet. The child was looking up at him with those wide, seemingly bottomless eyes. The kid reached his arms towards the Mandalorian, a look of worry on his face.

“It’s alright, just a little beat up.” The Mandalorian assured the kid. The child didn’t look convinced and let out a whimper, opening and closing his little hands in the Mandalorian’s direction. 

He sighed. “Alright kid, you can come with me.” Bending down to pick up the child aggravated what was at least a couple broken ribs but when he saw the smile that lit up the kid’s face, the feeling of pain was briefly replaced by a warmth that flooded through him.

He carried the child carefully down the ladder to the cargo bay and placed him gently on his bunk while he rummaged around for his med kit. He had done his best to put everything back where it had been after the jawas had stripped his ship but inevitably, some things had gotten moved around. After finding the kit under one of his storage cabinets, he set it down on a crate and opened it to see what he had to work with. Luckily, he had replenished his supplies not long before he had gone out on this job and the kit was full of bandages, bacta, and pain killers.

He started to strip out of his filthy armor, he had managed to clean most of the filth off of the metal but the fabric was caked in muck. He sighed, he didn’t have the supplies to clean this much mud off. He was just going to have to deal with it until he finished the job.

He turned towards the bunk as he heard a curious noise come from the child. 

“What? You didn’t think I was made of metal did you?” The child cooed again, not understanding but seeming to enjoy the sound of the Mandalorian’s voice. 

He hesitated for a moment when he came to his helmet. He knew he needed to take it off, he had taken a few hits to the head that even his helmet hadn’t been able to completely protect him from but he felt uncomfortable at the thought of removing it, even if it was just in front of the child. After a few moments he made up his mind, surely it didn’t count to take off the helmet in front of an infant, it wouldn’t even remember the moment. 

The Mandalorian eased off his helmet, careful of the bruises and bumps on his head, and set it carefully down on the crate he was using as a table for the med kit. The kid let out another inquisitive noise and the Mandalorian turned to face him. 

“Don’t get used to it, this is a special case.” He turned back away and began to take stock of his injuries.

His entire chest was black, blue, and purple though, with careful prodding and a few pained noises, he was able to determine that there was no internal bleeding. His armor had done its job and kept him alive. The cut on his arm was inflamed and irritated from the mud that had gotten thoroughly caked into it and his head had a sizable bump on it that stung at the slightest touch. All in all, it wasn’t the worst that could have happened… thanks to the kid.

“I guess I owe you one, huh kid?” Even as he said it, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach knowing that he was on his way to turn the kid over to who knew who to do who knew what to it. He pushed the thought out of his mind and began to smear bacta liberally across his chest. He sighed in relief as the medicine did its job and started to numb the area.

He looked back over to check on the kid who was watching him intently. “You’re pretty quiet, huh?” The child tilted his head at the Mandalorian and he was hit again with how strange this child was. He was almost certain that it was normal for babies and children to cry and be loud but the only sounds this small creature seemed to make were quiet coos. 

The Mandalorian went back to treating his wounds, wrapping his ribs as tightly as he could manage with bandages before moving onto his arm. He cleaned out the cut as best he could with a cloth and bacta, hissing in pain at the sting before bandaging it. The last injury was the bump on his head and there wasn’t much more he could do than apply more bacta and wrap a bandage around it.

Injuries taken care of, his body seemed to droop, reminding him just how exhausted he was. He wearily picked up his bracer and pressed the button that called the child’s bassinet. He carefully picked up the kid and placed him in the little cradle before positioning it next to his bunk. He sat down onto his bed and let out a weary sigh. This job was taking more out of him than he had anticipated and he was eager to be done with it.

He looked over at the kid one last time before turning out the lights. The child stared back at him with its bottomless eyes and the Mandalorian felt another twinge of guilt that he quickly pushed away. You couldn't think like that in his line of work. He was quick to hit the light switch and leave them both in darkness before gingerly lying down and burrowing into his blankets. His eyes immediately started to fall closed and the last thing he heard before falling asleep was a strange cooing melody, as if the child was trying to sing him to sleep.


End file.
